Feelings
by Sugar Waffle
Summary: Having sealed the Door, Sora and friends continue their travels. But, his feelings get out of control when he faces Cloud at the Colosseum. CloudSora fluff. X3


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (sadly). They belong to Square-Enix (and some to Disney..I guess..)

Author's Note: Oky! Well, I was looking for Sora/Cloud slashyness..and was horrified to discover that there hardly is any! I mean, come on people! They are like..so cute together! So I decided that it was my duty to write my own fic! If you do not like the slashyness..then don't read. If you review I shall reward you with hugs:3

**Feelings**

The day was starting to end and Sora still wasn't able to defeat Cloud. For some reason, every time he attempted to charge at him, something inside him fluttered with excitement, causing him to blush..a lot. He didn't understand _why_ this was happening; it just was. He couldn't have a crush on the older man..they were both male! But, how else could he explain the sensation he was feeling...?

"No, that's ridiculous," the brunette said to himself, "I can't_like_him in that way.."

Yet, the idea didn't seem that strange.

"Uh-yuh..who you talking to, Sora?" Goofy asked, looking at his friend with concern.

"N..no one," he answered, "Myself, I guess.."

Donald snorted at this remark. Shaking his head, the duck turned to face Sora, pointing a feathered hand in his face, "No getting sad! Remember, the ship is powered by_smiles_!"

The young boy laughed when Donald said this, memories of when they first met flooded into his mind. "Yeah, yeah..I remember."

But, he was really only focusing on one thing. Well, person. The smirk that the appeared on the blond's handsome face when Sora challenged him for the fifteenth time in a day; the same smirk when he easily crushed his naive opponent. It all gave the Keybearer chills. For a moment he debated whether to go on to the room the trio rented or stay at the Colosseum. His companions seemed to notice that Sora wasn't sure if he wanted to go yet, and didn't want to force him.

"If you want to beat him so badly..go!" Donald ordered, trying not to let a smile show.

"Yeah..win one for the team," Goofy waved, before adding an "uh-yuh".

Appreciating what they were doing, Sora hugged the two before running inside the building. Inside, Phil was animately talking to Hercules and didn't even notice the boy enter. Not knowing if he should interupt or not, Sora stood akwardly to the side, Keyblade slung over his shoulder. After a few minutes, his patience grew thinner and the urge to see Cloud was greatly overwhelming his need to use manners. "Excuse me! I wan't to enter the tournament..again."

Phil, startled, looked up to see who dared interupt his conversation. Seeing who it was, he merely sighed and pointed to the giant doors that led to the arena. "You've been here enough to know where it is, kid."

Slightly ashamed of himself, Sora went through the doors and stopped in the middle of the arena, waiting for his opponent to arrive. It wasn't too long of a wait, though, and soon the first battle began. Sora easily defeated his opponent, advancing to the next round, in which he was once again victorious. He was starting to get bored until he finally reached the round where _he_ was.

Sora held his breath when he saw Cloud. Tall and muscular, but not too muscular; not enough to make bystanders wet their pants, but enough to hold his own in battles. Spiked, blond hair and cold, blue eyes that made Sora's heart leap. His large sword held carelessly over his shoulder, obviously a sign that he was tired of waiting. When he saw who he was going to face, one of his eyebrows raised slightly.

"You?" he voice was devoided of emotion, "I thought you learned that you can't beat me, already."

Ignoring the rude comment, Sora slowed his pace down once he was within a few feet from the blond. He didn't know what to say first; everything was all jumbled in his head. "Um..well, you see.."

Cloud, however, didn't feel like talking. In an instant, he lunged at Sora, slashing at him. The brown-haired boy didn't have much time to block, so he ended up twisting in an akward position to move out of the way, barely avoiding a fall.

The older man stopped his attack for a moment, giving Sora a weird look. "I know you can do better than this."

"I _was_ trying to say something!" Sora shouted out, flustered. But, once again, Cloud lost interest in what he had to say and began another attack. The battle seemed endless: Cloud, going on the offensive while Sora feebly blocked. The Keybeared lost all hope in trying to talk to his opponent until, suddenly, he stopped defending himself and hit Cloud in the chest with the Keyblade.

The mercenary didn't see it coming. He tumbled over, landing on his side. Rubbing his head, he stood up, slightly staggering. A look of terror consumed Sora's face, not able to decide to either run for his life or not. To his amazement, a smile appeared on Cloud's face and he held his hand out. "I don't like to admit it, but good job."

In the moment it took for the fight to end, Sora jumped onto Cloud, wrapping his arms around his waist. They both fell onto the ground, the younger one on top of the other, still holding onto him tightly. Cloud was about to hit the boy until he saw the look of pure happiness settled on Sora's face as he rubbed his cheek against his chest. With a sigh, Cloud petted the brunette's head, wondering how he got into situations like this.

But, he couldn't say he didn't like it.


End file.
